Ignorance
by misfitdreams
Summary: Street racing is dangerous. You have temptations, sexual desires, & of course, the police looking out for any sign of racing. & a good girl getting into the scene doesn't help. Niley. Sucky summary. Rated T.
1. Brick by Boring Brick

**I G N O R A N C E.**

"_Ignorance is your new best friend.__**."**_

I sat on my bed, blasting songs through my iPod onto the beams of the wall, echo's bouncing everywhere. Most people would get a headache if music was this loud, but to me I never felt some kind of pain. Always happiness. I typed on my laptop, seeing the time late at night. It's 2 am. I usually would be asleep by now, but sometime has been telling me, that to stay up cause something could happen that I wouldn't want to miss…It didn't occur to me that whatever could've happened in the days I've stayed up late would cause death or something. It never once occurred that I could lose someone or something who meant more than the world to me. I never used my head like that, and it never thought using it would come in handy. I picked at my rose ring, getting lost in my thoughts.

_Crash!_

I jumped and mumbled a quick swear to myself, and stood up. Was this the thing I had been waiting for happen? Whatever it was, I grabbed my sweater & converse & ran down the stairs. I saw the front door open and then close, my older brothers Zac's car keys gone.

After muttering another swear to myself, I ran out of the front door, walking down the sidewalk. I decided not to call Zac's name, considering the creeps that live nearby. I kept walking and walking until I saw a bunch of lights, that looked like headlights that looked like they were on cars. I checked my cell phone, seeing that I have been walking for over 2 hours. Once my parents found out where I was, and why I was out, I was dead meat. I kept walking towards the flashing lights, still unaware of what was going on. I passed girls wearing short skirts, and high heels, some of which who were giving me dirty looks. All I was wearing was short shorts, converse, & a black tanktop. Guys walked past me, slapping my butt, which made me jump & flinch, pulling my sweater closer to my chest.

I walked until I saw Zac, and I walked up to him. I guess he knew I was here, cause people had been staring at me like I was a cat in a dog race.

"What the hell are you doing here Miley?"

I flinchd, and let him drag me to a wall of a building.

"Something woke me up And I saw your car keys were gone so I went to find where you were," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well you can't be here," Zac said, lowering his voice a little.

"Why not?"

He turned me around so I would be facing the cars, which had logos & spray paint all over their bodies.

I looked around at all the people, and then caught sight of him.

"Who's that?," I said, staring at him, adore clearly visible in my eyes even though I didn't know him. & the fact that I was staring at him made Zac hiss in anger, "if you must know, that's Nick Jonas."

I nodded, staring at him. He had a girl on each arm, smirking as a cigar sat in between his pink lips.

"He's the best out of all of the people who street race here. He just got out of jail for attempted murder."

I knew I'd probably get in so much trouble for feeling the feelings I was feeling, but his bad boy outside self made me want him.

"I'm guessing those two girls are his sluts."

Zac shrugged, "Those are his ex girlfriends, Nicole & Selena. He knows this but those two are like, with each other. Hes only with them so he doesn't seem weak to everyone else."

I nodded, slightly checking out his features. Brown curly hair…when you looked at it, you wondered If it was soft as a pillow, or shiny like a washed apple. He had chocolate brown eyes, that seemed like heaven. & the rest of him was just a delicious bonus. Strong build, appealing sense of confidence, and the mannerism of believing the world revolved around him. I shocklgny found it a major turn on, until I actually realized, 'I know this guy.'

I gasped a little, making Zac look at me, "What?"

"I know him. He was a senior when he dropped out, I had autoshop with him."

Zac chuckled at the last sentence, making me glare at him.

I was always the only girl in classes like autoshop, other girls just found it stupid and idotic that a girl would do that elective. Other people found that I loved autoshop, pathetic. They would always say, _'why would a girl like her be in a class like that? She's too good for it."_

My looks always had people thinking the wrong about me, thinking I was one of those selfish, conceited brats, with a lot of money and no ground to hold.

Well I was the complete opposite of that. I wasn't selfish…other people always came before me, I wasn't conceited. I never took pride in the fact that people thought I was gorgeous. I never used my beauty as a charm to get other people with me. It never seemed right. And of course, my family wasn't the richest. With the sucky economy, and people losing there jobs, my family was one of them. My dad was in a slick battle to win a lawsuit against our credit card company, which had sued us for unpaid bills. And we were going through bankruptcy, and not to mention my dad was working 2 jobs. My mom was a high school cafeteria worker, at my high school for the lower classman. & me, I worked at John's Auto Shop (surprise, surprise). John was an old man with a big heart, and a big attitude. I was a senior in high school, and was planning on going to college. It had been both my parents dream to go to Julliard, only because I had a gift of singing and being able to play instruments. My parents were determined to get me into Julliard, and that meant I had to help with the funds.

I was knocked out of my thoughts, as I felt Zac's arm wrap around my waist

protectively, pulling me to his side. I held onto his waist, putting my chin on his shoulder. I knew something was bothering him. He hissed, and I looked up. Nick was standing there, smoking on a cigarette, smirking and blowing smoke circles, perfectly.

"Cyrus, I see you got yourself a nice piece of work."

Zac hissed, and rolled his eyes.

I looked from Nick to Zac, from Zac to Nick.

"Well ain't you introduce me to your pretty lady friend?", Nick said, throwing the cigar to the ground, then stomping on it. I heard a thick southern accent, making me lick my lips. I had always been a country girl and I was born in Tennessee. I was always attracted to guys from the country.

Zac sighed, and mumbled a quick curse to himself, knowing either way, Nick was going to win this battle.

"This is my sister, Miley," Zac mumbled, pointing to me and then back to Nick.

"Why hello there," Nick said, smirking as his eyes glued to my body, trailing up and down and then nodding in what seemed like approval. I couldn't help but blush.

"I think your way to gorgeous NOT to know me," Nick said, sending another one of his smirks to me.

I looked into his eyes which were staring at me, & saw a tiny little sparkle. I was like he was undressing me with his eyes, licking his lips. He liked what he saw, and oh yeah. He wanted me.

Zac hissed at Nick, glaring, "Don't try & play your sick games with her," Zac hissed once again, rolling his eyes.

Nick rolled his eyes and mocked him, leaning closer to me, "Say, how about you come with me, & I'll show you my car."

I nodded, and let him take my hand, Zac shooting me a look and shaking his head, obviously dispointed. I felt guilty. I knew Zac was my big brother and he only wanted to protect me, but rules are meant to be broken, right..?

Me and Nick finally got to his car, which made me smile in amusement.

"That's a corvair, it hasn't been around since-"

"Since the 1960's," Nick said with a smirk, putting my hand on his chest where his heart is. I didn't move it.

I listened as he started talking to me about the Corvair, talking about the issues it was having with running. As he talked, he opened the hood & talked about the engine.

"Well obviously it isn't running, you need a entirely new engine."

He looked at me, shock drowning on his face.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, since the Corvair is a car that isn't around anymore, just keeping the same engine you bought it with won't keep it running, so that's why you have to get a new engine every few years, " I finished, with a proud smile on my face. Nick smiled, and said a quick thanks. We ended up putting a new engine in the car, and cleaning it off. He watched me as I wiped the dust off the new engine, which I had tyed my shirt up, revealing my stomach. He licked his lips, mumbling to himself, and then coming to me.

He stood behind me, slipping his arms in between mine, resting just centimeters away from where I had rested my hands.

"You know how you start the engine right?," he whispered, letting his hands rest on my stomach, his finger gently digging into my bellybutton, making me gasp a little.

"No."

Nick smirked & smiled, slipping his hands off my stomach & putting his hands ontop of mine. Well, truthfully, I knew how to start the engine, but…it was like I was under his spell. He moved my hands with his, starting the engine. I noticed his chin on my shoulder, watching me as I slowly turned on the engine, letting his hands go to my hips & smiling proudly. I turned my head to him, my lips gently parted together, and staring at him.

He stared back, looking at my eyes.

Blue meets brown.

"You have amazing eyes," he whispered, stepping a little closer to me.

"T-Thank you," I whispered, stuttering.

Oh god.

I was already going under his spell. I felt him gently grab my face, cupping my cheeks as he planted butterfly kisses on my jawline, his lips lingering on the same spot. His hot breath slamming against my skin, making me close my eyes, letting his hands explore my curves. He looked up at me, excitement and wonder resting in his eyelids, making my stomach jump. Great, they can do gymnastics.

Just as we were about to kiss, someone cleared their throat, making me pull away, opening my eyes slowly. Standing there was Zac, who just looked pissed off. 'Shit,' I thought to myself, knowing why he was upset. Nicks arms rested around my hips, when I looked at him, he was blushing and grinning. It was clear to me he loved making Zac upset with him.

"Were you just about to suck my little sisters face off?"

I chuckled at his choice of words, giggling. But then I looked away once Zac gave me a cold, hard, glare.

"We didn't even kiss," I mumbled, trying to calm Zac down with words.

"I saw him touching your body. He was touching your chest!"

I shrugged, not honestly caring. I have them for a reason. For when I have children, and too look good.

Soon later, after Nick & Zac settled a argument, me and Zac drove home. It was 7 in the morning, and since it was the weekend, I knew both our parents would be asleep by now.

I walked inside my room, yawning. All of all that's happened, sleep has been out of the subject. I remembered what my only love had been for so long, and I was in desperate need of It, from being out all night.

Tonight had been a good night. I finally found out what Zac had been doing for so long. & I almost made out with Nick Jonas, the tough street racer who got with all the girls, won all the races, and dropped out of high school.

A/N: New story :D. Please review. I have a few more stories I'm planning on uploading on here.


	2. The Conversation

**I G N O R A N C E.**

"_Ignorance is your new best friend.__**."**_

I woke up the next day, all prettied up for school. Since technologically, i'm still a senior. I walked downstairs, seeing Zac at the table, stuffing his face with bacon & eggs. I walked past him to grab an apple, when he grabbed my arm.

"Tell mom OR dad what I do at night, and your dead meat. I don't care that your my little sister, " Zac whispered, low enough so that only I could hear him. I simply nodded, & mumbled out, "your secert's safe with me." It's not like our parents would've found out...but then again they might, and I could say Zac forced me to keep the secert, which is true.

I walked out of my house, chewing on a shiny red apple. What I saw in front of me made me spit out that shiny red apple.

Standing there, leaning on his car door was the ever so sexy, Nick 'we almost made out.' Jonas.

"What are you doing here?," I asked, walking down to stand in front of him, looking around like an idiot to make sure Zac didn't see me. Or worse, anyone else.

"Well, I thought I'd come and give you a ride to school," Nick said, smirking. Oh god. Even his smirk was sexy and mind blowing.

"Well, you can't. So bye."

He called my name after i had started walking, stopping me in my tracks when he called me "Miles."

I felt him grab my arm, and turn me around, "all I'm asking is for you to let me drive you to school. I'm not planning on taking you to the woods so I can rape you and leave you to die."

I bit my lip & looked at the clock on my cell phone. I was gonna be late. I sighed, and nodded, stomping my feet while walking to his car, him following close behind. I was looking down, not to look out for where I was going, but because I was smiling, and I didn't want him to see it. Mainly because I was smiling cause of him. He was like..a player. Scratch that, he was one. He carryed two girls on his arm everyday when I saw him, and he made no effort to let them know he didn't give an actual fuck about them, which was clear to me he didn't. But then, here he was, driving me to school, no girl on his arm but me.

I slowly found myself smiling, as he flirted with me. Soon after that happened, I found myself _flirting back. _ This boy was getting to me, and honestly, my face showed I didn't want him to, but all my heart wanted was for him to lean over, and kiss me with his pink, lightly plumped lips. He was hot, and he had no problem showing it off using it to try and get girls.

"Here we are, " He said, stopping in front of the buliding, students walking by staring at us. I was a senior, sitting in the front seat of a high school dropout, and the town bad boy. Being pretty had it's perks. & knowing Nick Jonas wanted you was one of them. Well, he didn't tell me he wanted me, but you could see it in his eyes. Hunger, lust, but at the same time, carefulness, not wanting to cross the line, but all of those things couldn't compare to what he wanted..which was me, a senior, a year younger that him.

"Thanks, " I said, getting out. "Don't I get a kiss or something?"

I turned around to face him, smirking. "Don't push it Jonas." "You're alright Cyrus...I mean...Miley." & with that last sentence, he smiled at me, and then drove off. I found myself wondering what he did during the day when everyone was at school. I wondered if he was thinking about me like I was thinking about him. I knew that if my English teacher knew what I was thinking right now, she would call it pure Ignorance. Knowing you shouldn't mess with someone whose the total opposite is Ignorance. Getting involved with the law even though you know what the price would be is Ignorance. Falling for someone like Nick Jonas is Ignorance. I wasn't gonna be an ignorant girl and fall for Nick..but I was certain I was already lying to myself.

XxX

I was sitting at my lunch table, munching on pizza when my best friend, Demi Lovato **(A/N They're not famous :P) **came running up to me, squealing and jumping, "What's up," I asked, glancing at her, and then my pizza. & then settling my eyes on my pizza, taking in the delicious smell, "You know Chord Overstreet right?"

right?" I nodded, watching her as she continued jumping up and down, squealing still. This girl was always happy.

"Well, he's gonna ask you to prom!"

I spit my pizza out, my eyes popping out of their sockets. You may not know who Chord Overstreet is..until right now. Chord Overstreet is the high school quarterback. He's dreamy, he can sing, play guitar, and he probably just makes about every girl in the school's heart flutter with amazement. Including me.

"He is?"

Demi sat down next to me and kept telling me what she had heard from Chord himself say to his friend during the period before lunch. I couldn't help but smile. Chord Overstreet : the popular high school quarterback, thought I was goregous.

Not that I care or anything...but he thinks I'm gorgeous! That was the damn minute. the dreaded Nick had to come back into my mind. "Demi, i gotta tell you something."

I ended up telling her about Nick & me, and how he wanted me. How we almost made out on the hood of his car, how he asked me for a kiss after he dropped me off to school...it was all, amazing...but..It couldn't be.

"You. Almost. Kissed. The. Nick. Jonas," Demi said, stabbing her food with a fork.

"Yeah...?"

She grabbed my shoulders, and looked me dead in the eye. She looked like she was gonna bring all hell on earth & destroy everything with rainbows, puppys, and unicorns, "do you know what will happen when everyone finds out?"

"Yeah...but no one can't know..I know me and Nick wouldn't even work out Demi. And Chord wants to ask me out so he's gonna ask me out, i'm gonna forget what ever happened with Nick."

"You don't know Nick Jonas, Miley. If he wants something, he's gonna fight for it and do whatever his little brain will tell him to do."

I bit my lip, "But it's never cause he actually has real feelings for any of those girls, right? He only wants girls to get in their pants & once he gets that, he leaves them."

Demi smiled cheerfully, and smirked, "Oh I don't know. Maybe you. Miley Ray Cyrus could be the girl who changes Nick Jonas."

I chuckled, and got up to throw my food away, when I felt a strong pair of hands grab the tray from my hands. I looked up and there was Chord, smiling at me, "No," he said, throwing it away for me. I smiled. I blushed while watching his muscles flex, as if it was a god natural thing to do.

"You're Miley right?," Chord said, making me giggle & blush. I nodded, and bit my lip, trying to contain myself.

"I was wondering..."

"Yesssss?"

I could feel girls watching us, including Demi, who's 'awh's' were visible in the background.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?"

Oh yes. Oh yes. I could hear girls hearts breaking, Demi aweing and watching, waiting for my anticipated answer. I bit my lip, letting a smile trickle at the ends of my lips.

"Yes."

**XxX**

I was sitting in the backyard, writing a song about a boy. That's new. It was nighttime, and everyone else was sleeping. I was outside alone, looking at the stars as they shine their lights over me, feeling a soft breeze come and hit my hair, making me smile and shiver at the contact. Then, I felt a leather jacket comb over my shoulders, the sleeves falling down my sides. I knew who was standing right behind me.

Nick.

"Hey there," he said, sitting next to me, smiling.

I looked at him, surprise resting in my eyes, watching as he put out his cigar, which he threw into the neighbors lawn. I licked my lips. He was sexy.

"What are you doing here Nick, " I asked, closing my notebook and hiding it, so he wouldn't see it. "Oh nothing, just thought i'd drop by, since I was in the neighborhood, " he said, smirking.

I could feel myself falling into his trap once again.

"Well maybe you should go. We aren't friends."

"Aw, I thought we were best friends," He said, putting a hand on his heart, and another one on his head, shaking his head dramatically.

"Stop it Nick. We aren't friends."

I stood up and walked away from him, letting my body fall on the hammock that I had forced my father to buy me last year. He followed me, and without asking, layed himself down next to me.

"awh, come on. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I don't need your so called friendleness Nick."

He frowned, and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. I couldn't bring myself to push him away. I liked the touch of his skin hitting mine. It made me feel safe, protected, and like everything was alright. I sighed, & shivered. I snuggled into him, listening to his steady breathing.

"I thought you said we weren't friends," Nick whispered in my ear, rubbing my shoulders gently, making me sigh at the contact. "Maybe we are," I whispered, fluttering my eyes, and looking at him.

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"Niicckkk."

He smirked. He knew I was falling under his trap. He knew I was letting him under my skin. It felt so good. Everything about him made me want more. More. More.

"Are you okay babe?"

I groaned as he nibbled on my ear, gently but hungrily. Oh god this felt amazing.

"I'm fine," I moaned, closing my eyes and trying to push him away, but failing as my hands stayed put on his chest, my fingertips slowly moving around, feeling his abs through his light t shirt.

I heard him chuckle, and I could feel his known smirk pour out on his face. "You want me."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, "You want ME."

He shrugged & smiled, "yeah I kinda do, " he said, smiling at me, a twinkle shining in his eye. Damn this boy.

I didn't know what happened after that, or maybe it was just because I didn't wanna remember what happened. Anyways, the only thing I remember from the last night with Nick...

I went from trying to push him away from me, to leading him to my bedroom. I was already filled with ignorance, and having sex with him made me want him more.

**A/N: Chapter 2 :P!. This took like 5 days to type..even though I had a four day weekend. But I made sure that before I go back to school tomorrow, to make sure that this chapter was up. I got 4 reviews on the first chapter, (yay.). So maybe can you try & give me 6? I feel like i'm not asking you for much so please give me 6 reviews and the next chapter will come out sooner :D.**

**-Danielle.**


	3. Never Grow Up

**I G N O R A N C E.**

"_Ignorance is your new best friend.__**."**_

"You have sex hair."

Those were the very first words I heard once I sat next to Demi in first period English. I hissed in return, and then to lowly attempt to make my hair look somewhat, pretty.

"You don't think I know?"  
"Well what happened anyway..."

I sighed, & leaned over to whisper in her ear. I had told her that Nick came over yesterday, we talked, he seduced me, and we had sex. I didn't think of what her reaction would be, just that she would have one. But her reaction was quite..shocking.

"So, you're sure this isn't the first time you fucked," Demi said, crossing her arms and smirking. She enjoyed knowing I had a little bit of lust for Nick, and she thought it was quite funny.

I hit her, & crossed my arms, blushing so hard, I could feel my heart beginning to beat faster and faster each minute. "Why do you call it fucking? There's better terms for having sex."

She turned her head, thinking. After a few minutes passed by, a slight smile appeared on her face. "Making love."

I froze at when she said that. Some people would define having sex, as making love. Only when they would be in love they would define it as that, otherwise, it was just a quick fuck. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

Demi giggled and hit my head, beginning to laugh, "Don't tell me you love him."

"I don't love him. Name one good reason why I would be in love with a immature pig like him."

"Cause he has your virginity."

"Name another reason."

And then Demi just started cracking up. Jeez. Something's up with this girl, she's always laughing or assuming stuff about my personal feelings...who cares if some of those might be true? It wasn't like a girl like me to go out with a college dropout, much less one who street races and risks his own safety for money..Shit. What if he has an STD? I'm probably not the first girl he's had sex with before.

"Listen Demi, I don't wanna talk about Nick anymore."

She scoffed and got up as the bell rang, "Your just scared that if we keep talking about him, you're gonna fall more in love with him cupid."

As she walked off, I grabbed my books, and glared, "I am not in love with him!"

I've gotta face the fact that I lie to myself a lot. It isn't healthy. But then again, Chord has a crush on me and we're going to prom together. I didn't even know how Nick felt about me. For all I know, the kid could just be using me for his sexual pleasures. I knew what kind of person he was. He was the kind that would drop a girl down once he's gotten what he wants. Most of time which is sex. Which I gave him.

**XxX**

**Nick's POV.**

I walked into Michael's Auto Shop, smiling like a compete goof. For the first time ever since I got into the street racing scene and started working here, I said hello to everyone who walked past me, didn't slap John's niece's ass, and actually smiled at the old lady who hands everyone their lunches.

"Well, what's up with you today?," John asked, cleaning his hands with a clean towel. I shrugged & tried to hide my smile. Obivously I failed at that because I broke into a blast of giggles and blushes as John kept giving me the look. What the hell was that? Nick fucking Jonas never giggled, or blushed for that matter.

"Is it a girl?"

I slammed my hands down on the trunk of the car, turning my head to look at him, "Why does it always have to be a girl? I mean, even though she does have amazing eyes, amazing smile, amazing laugh..."

I sighed dreamily and leaned onto the car, staring into space with a smile wide on my face. Then John started cracking up, "It's a girl."

I didn't bother to hide my smile or my blush, making me sigh and nod. "It's a girl."

He leaned on the spot next to me, and drank water from his water bottle, "Well what's her name boy? IS she a charmer...?"

I looked down, smiling. "Her name's Miley. She's a senior at the high school."

"So she's the girl with the amazing eyes, amazing smile, and amazing laugh." I nodded. "Do you have a picture of her?," John asked, looking me up and down.

I froze. Not only did I not have a picture, I didn't even have her number."No..."

"Well then, how am I supposed to know if she's the good eye you make her out to be?" I groaned, and kicked the chair. "Do you have the Seaview High School yearbook from last year?"

John nodded. He walked away to his office, and came back a few minutes later, holding the yearbook in his hands. He handed it to me, leaning over my shoulder as I flipped through the pages. "There she is," I said, pointing to her picture. It was in color too.

He whistled and took the yearbook, looking at it closer. "That's Miley Cyrus."

I nodded, and gave him a look, "What's so wrong with that?"

He chuckled. and set the yearbook on a chair, "What's wrong with that is that her older brother Zac won't let you see her. Her parents wouldn't evem allow you on their sidewalk if it meant trying to get to their daughter."

"Well i've been to her house, unnoticed by Zac or her parents."

"Whaa?"

I smirked, and leaned back, "we had sex."

He frowned, and sighed, "This is always what happens. You always do this Nick. You always move too quick to get to the sex."

"She's not even my girlfriend."

"that just makes it worse."

I bit my lip and sighed, "I've never had feelings for a girl like this before. I know it may seem like I only want her for the sex, and that's half true. I want her because I actually have real feelings for her & because I want the amazing sex."

John frowned, "What kind of logic is that."

I shrugged and looked away.

"Your parents would've killed to see what you could do Nick. But now, since you became this wild child, and stepping out whenever you want a quickie, or some drugs to get into, I don't think they'll be proud of what their child has become." I froze. "And Joe and Kevin. They cared so much about you Nick, until you decided to run away like that. Your family left you money for college, a home, enough to start a family. But you wasted it on what? To get a car? To show girls that your brave? Your still that same little weak boy who stepped in here when he was 5, crying for his mama, holding nothing but a brown teddy bear."

I stared at the wall, as John's footsteps faded away in my ear. I leaned against the wall and slid down so I was sitting on the cold concrete floor.

Here's another thing Nick Jonas didn't do.

Nick Jonas didn't cry.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I had planned for this chapter to be longer than what it ended out to be, but I'm home from school right now, and I am in pain. So, the next chapter is gonna come out maybe faster, conseidering i've missed school yesterday too. Can we try and get 5 or 6 reviews on this one? It would really make my day. & oh yeah. If you haven't noticed. Nick doesn't have a family. His parents and siblings died when he was 7 years old. You'll learn more about what happened to them as the story goes on.**

**-Danielle.**


	4. Secrets

**I G N O R A N C E.**

"_Tell me what you want to hear."_

**Nick's POV**

I wiped my tears, sitting up as I lay in bed. I looked to my side and sighed. There was a sleeping girl next to me, a blanket covering her body. I poked her, which made her wake up and look at me.

"Leave," I mumbled, putting my hand to my head, as I felt the hangover coming over me. She scoffed at me, and started getting dressed. As I laid back down, she ended up turning toward me. "Do you even know my name?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, and then beginning to crack up, "Just go."

She threw something at my eyes and left. I sighed and picked the thing off my eyes and looked at it. I sighed and froze. It was Mileys underwear. Jeez. I still have it from that day? I bit my lip and shoved it in my drawer, and then leaned back. I looked around, & got up. I looked at the time, and smiled. Ever since what Michael had told me, I made a deal with myself to change for Miley. I've never actually had feelings for a girl like her, and I admit, I'm like a semi born douchebag for wanting sex from every girl I meet. But it's different with her.

I got dressed, and stopped to fix my curls in the mirror. I smiled, and grabbed my car keys. I was gonna confess my feelings to Miley in person. I wasn't gonna pretend with my feelings, I was gonna come out and tell her every bit of the truth, not hide my feelings. I got in my car, looking at my clothes.

It wasn't my usual brand of baggy pants, v neck tshirts, or converse. Instead, it was a white v-neck tshirt, a pair of basketball shorts, and converse. And to top it off I was wearing my Diabetes dog tag. I already knew what I had in mind for today. I was gonna quit street racing…big jump. What he told me yesterday made me think.

I wasn't proving a lot when I said I liked Miley, because I had mentioned sex in the same sentence as her name so obviously there needed to be a change about that. I decided with my self that the only way to prove to the amount of people who always thought wrong about me to prove them wrong. To prove that I was a decent human being, and not some disgusting pig….even though that's what I made myself out to be a lot of the times. But I was confident that I was rain out victorious in the end.

I drove to the high school, looking around as familiar faces from the dies of street racing looked at me in a weird way. _What is Nick Jonas doing at a high school._ Everyone knew that when I dropped out, I made no effort to even be around the school, considering no one knew my reason for dropping out in the first place. Pfft. Like they'll ever find out.

I parked in the parking lot, (Staff only. Heh.) & got out. I made my way inside the school, looking around as former teachers stared at me in amazement. After getting lost a multiple of times, I walked inside the office.

"Hello," I said to the lady behind the office. Once she looked up, she gasped.

"It's Nick Jonas," She whispered, and then ran off.

What the hell. I know I wasn't a very good student but there's no need to treat me like Godzilla…it isn't my fault I always got in fights. Truthfully, everyone was terrified of me because of what I was known now in the town. I really couldn't blame them, I was imdating. I shrugged and sat down in the chair, looking around as students walked around the hallway smiling and laughing. Out of all those people in the hallway, I ended up seeing Miley walking down the hall, smiling as she looked at her shoes.

I threw a pencil I found on the floor at her head, and waited for her to turn her head. She turned her head toward the office, and when she saw me, I waved at her, shooting her one of my charming smiles. She smiled and waved back, holding her books with her free hand. I blushed, watching as she covered her mouth, as if holding in a smile or giggle.

"Nick Jonas, what are you doing here?"

I turned my head toward the door and let my mouth drop open. Turns out this was the new principle, Nicole.

"Uhm, did you work here last year?"

She shook her head, "I'm the new principle. And what are you doing here?"

"How do you know who I am? I was in high school when I was coming here."  
Nicole let me into her office, and I sat down in the plush chair facing the long dark desk in front of me.

"So tell me. Why are you here."  
I shrugged, and leaned back, "I was wondering if this school still had the after u school program for the auto shop?"

She nodded and looked through her papers, "Yeah we do, it's been a tradition of this school for years."

I smiled, "I was wondering if I could be a mentor for the students who take the after school program. When I went to this high school, I loved auto shop and I stayed after school just to learn more about it then I did during the day."

Nicole nodded, and looked through more papers, "& why do you wanna take over the auto shop program?"

I sighed, and leaned forward, "I work at the auto shop a few minutes away from here, and when I was in this school, auto shop was always my favorite subject and it's the only thing other then sex I'm good at," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"I take it you have money troubles and you wanna put your talent to good use." I nodded. "where's your parents?"

I froze, "My family died when I was 7. We got in a car crash and I was the only one who made it out alive," I whispered, closing my eyes and trying not to let my tears fall down, "I was put in a foster home and no one would adopt me. The only reason why I got out of that hellhole was because I lived there long enough that I could live in my own and I needed to go to school. I dropped out of high school weeks before gradation day," I started sobbing, "the thought of my own family not being there with me on my day killed me. I didn't wanna be the kid with no family, who was left alone cause no one loved him."

It didn't take long before Nicole was hugging me as I cried.

"Is there someone in that auto shop class who you like?"

I sniffled and nodded, "Her name's Miley Cyrus…She was in my auto shop class last year, and I can't get her out of my head. I met her a few months ago and she's all I want," I whispered.

"Why do you want her?"

"She's beautiful. I hate It when she's around other guys. I can't stand it if she isn't mine."

Nicole sighed, and looked at me, " I checked the after school list for autoshop and she's one of the students who always goes there. I'm gonna let you be the mentor."

I smiled and hugged her as tightly as I could muster, "thank you so much," I whispered, kissing her cheek and then running out and bumping into the person I least expected.

Miley.

**Miley's POV**

I held my hand to my head, as a throbbing sound hitting my head as I felt someones body crashing into mine.

"MILEY!"

I looked up and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly.

"Uh Nick? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing at a school?," I asked, hugging back in confusion.

"Oh uh, I'm gonna be the new teacher for the after school auto classes did you know that the principal is really hot?"

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look, "I thought I was hot."

"I never said that…"

"Yeah well you talk in your sleep so daydum," I said, patting his shoulder, making him blush.

I smiled and giggled. I liked how me and Nick had become slowly friends in the making.

"So Nick, tell me why you decided to be the mentor of auto shop?," I asked, walking down the hall. He followed me, and seemed to be nervous, "W-well because I love auto."

I giggled and opened my locker, "That's cool. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other then."

He smiled and blushed. Did he just blush? I recall him saying that Nick Jonas doesn't blush. I need a picture of this epic moment. I took my phone out and snapped a picture of him which made him blush even harder.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

I smiled and nodded, "You were blushing, and you said Nick Jonas never blushes so now I have something to guilt you."

"Hell no," Nick said, wrapping his arms around my stomach and spinning me around. I screamed and laughed, closing my eyes and kicking the air.

"Letmee gooooooo!"

"Okay, delete the picture."

"You look adorable in it!"

"Nick Jonas is not adorable."

"I say Nick Jonas is," I mumbled, giggling and hitting his curls.

"Okay okay, Nick Jonas is adorable."

I giggled, and smiled as he let me down on the floor, "Thank you for realizing that," I said, closing my locker and hugging him tightly.

I heard him sigh dreamily, and wrap his arms around me tightly as his nose hit my shoulder, "You smell like strawberries," he whispered, kissing my shoulder as he began to sway us, like dancing with no music.

I blushed, and held onto him tighter, "You smell like axe," I whispered, kissing his curls. I pulled away to see his reactions and he was smiling like a total goof, his cheeks blushing so hard, it looked like a very red apple.

"Why are you blushing?"

His eyes widened, and he brought a hand to his curls as if he was nervous.

"W-w-well I-I was t-t-t-thinking i-i-if you would g-g-g-go out w-w-w-w-w-w-w-with m-me," He said, looking at me. This kid was nervous to ask me out. Hell, I didn't even know he liked me.

"Nick…..," I whispered. I was gonna reject him. What else was I supposed to do? I was practically together with Chord, but then again he has been acting weird…

"I know I may not seem like the guy who would come out and admit his feelings for a girl. This is hard for me because I have never had feelings for a girl like this before. I mean, I've had crushes, but my feelings were never this strong. When I ask you out on a date, I really wanna go out, not because I just wanna get inside your pants even though I've been inside your pants one time already so please. Just at give me a chance. You don't know how hard this is for me…acting out on my feelings. If you don't have a good time, you can throw soda in my face and call me every bad name you can think of because I know that If you don't have a good time, I'll know that I failed at trying to impress someone by the likes of you," Nick said pleading. By the look I had on my face, he ended up going on his knees. I bit my lip & blushed a little. It amused me how hard he was trying.

By the look in his eyes, I knew he meant every single word that he had said. He really did wanna go out with me. He really did like me. He really wanted to give me and him a shot.

"Of course I'll go out with you."

**A/N: Hello everyone :D. so, I finally finished this chapter even though I spent like 6 days on it. I started working on this on the day I posted chapter 3. But I've been just so sick over the past few days and I've been sick the weekend that I hardly had time to finish this. But I finished it, even though I'm getting forced to go to school, but I'm gonna talk to my mom and tell her I seriously don't feel strong enough to make it through the day. The thing is, my doctor said I can go back to school once I feel like I can make it through the entire school day, but honeslty I don't feel like I can make it through. So I might be staying home from school, but I'm not certain, I just have to tell my mom I don't feel strong enough to and hopefully she won't blow up at me even though that's what she usaually does. Anyways, I've been writing a new story, called Teenage Dream :D. It's gonna be set in high school. **

**Drpepperluvgurl34 – I'm sorry I didn't reply to your reply on Twitter, It's actually really rare that I'm using Twitter via web, and I'm usually via text so sorry about that. Anyways, I read your story It's My Time and I just love it. It actually gave me inspiration for the new story I'm writing, and it reminded me of how much I loved writing stories based in high school. And I can't wait till the next chapter comes out. One thing I kept giggling when reading the story is when it was mentioned that Nick dated Brooke and I kinda thought it was weird because Nick is white and Brooke is black xD. I'm not racist, but I thought it was really funny about that because you don't see a lot of white people dating black people. I just wish Nick would come out and admit that he likes Miley :D and I just adore Cody. I would review the story instead of just telling you how I felt about it on here, but the only way I could do that is by using mobile web on my phone, and I don't have enough patience cause my phone is just fucking slow :D. So I love the story. Your really talented in terms of writing and you honestly deserve more reviews than you get. You just keep me hanging with what will happen next in the story & I loved how in chapter 9, Miley found the note Nick wrote to RJ ****. So I can't wait for the next chapter and this one is dedicated to you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back (hooray?) And the one thing I wanna continue is Ignorance. I really like the plot line and everything, but I feel like I rushed everything. Over these past few months, I've been thinking, and I'm probably gonna delete all of the chapters expect for the first one. Idk. I might start an all new story all together but I don't wanna lose the reviews. That might sound stubborn and all that, but I worked really hard to get those reviews, and each one of them mattered to me, so I don't know about that so far. But one thing I wanna do, is not really care about how many reviews a chapter might get. There are some people who post their links on Twitter, and when no one reviews the story, it pisses them off. I don't wanna be one of those people, so, honestly, I'm not gonna even care about reviews anymore, I'm not gonna put a limit on how many reviews each chapter should get because, to be honest, if I love writing, I shouldn't care about what people don't and do review, because I know I put my heart into writing these stories, when I could be out doing something else. Not like it matters anyway. I might just put it on hiatus. I don't know. I wanna keep this short because as of right now, I have a thunderstorm watch (Illinois for you), and I wanna get started on the next chapter for my other story, and maybe type out a few ideas I have. so, while I try and figure out what i'm doing with Ignorance, I want you guys to pretty please :) go read my new story, If Somebody Listened. Not because I want the reviews, but because there's a reason why i've been gone for pretty much almost half a year, and if you read the first chapter, you might start to get the idea of why i was gone, because I based that story off the stuff I went through in the past few months. If you have an idea I could do for Ignorance or something, please, PM me, or reply me on Twitter, or Tumblr. (links for Twitter and Tumblr are in my bio)**

**Danielle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so I've been thinking. Here's the deal. I'm gonna continue with Ignorance, but I'm gonna delete the chapters that I felt were rushed, and obviously, didn't turn out the way I hoped it would. I think I know which chapter (or chapters) I'm gonna delete, but I wanna check when it's not nighttime outside, and i'm not half asleep while typing something. But, one of the other stories I really like, (and glad I didn't post more chapters...) is I Make Her Say. That's one of the stories I really like, and i'm getting more and more ideas for. And I already wrote out the second chapter (or at least started to..hehe). So what i'm thinking of doing, is starting to type the second chapter of I Make Her Say, and just come up with the dialouge as I go. And, I was hoping to get started up again with some of my old stories I havent updated since like 2009. I don't know, I was thinking of making a video and posting it on my Youtube channel, so people would know when and where I was uploading my stories. I do have a YouTube account, and that's where some of my more older stories are. I can't remember the last time I uploaded a video on there, maybe like a year ago?**

**What i'm trying to say is that I'm contiuning with Ignorance: just deleting the chapters I feel were too rushed along, proabably all of them up until the first one, the first one is fine. **

**I'm gonna contiune with I Make Her Say...I wanna do the 2 stories that have the most reviews, although I don't know who is actually reading them, but considering I got a good amount of emails for Story Alerts and all that, I have a good feeling i'll get decent amounts of reviews and stuff. I'm probably gonna start uploading videos on my YouTube account when I upload a new chapter to a story here. Maybe, I don't know yet, I probably don't have the time to, and I don't wanna post links on my Twitter account to my fanfiction for personal issues that had to do with me being a Niley fan, and me talking about my stories on here. and I might start a new story, i've had an idea for awhile now, I think it's a good idea, but I don't know yet. Maybe once I get farther along in Ignorance and I Make Her Say.**

**So, if you would, please review I Make Her Say, and i'll get started on the second chapter, and hopefully, writing down new ideas to add to Ignorance. :)**


End file.
